How To Survive An Alien Planet
by ZachAttack11
Summary: Jake Histpin is just a simple man, he was born a ship called the Aurora, a mining vessel, who was set off for a planet full of resources their planet needs. When suddenly, the massive ship is shot down by an unknown force, and Jake, the only survivor, must learn how to survive this harsh world. This is his story.
**Here's a new story for you all. Hope you like it, I like it so far. Tell me if I should continue or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this game, if I did... I don't know really...**

"Frank I'm telling yah, in space, anyone, can hear you scream."

"Shut up Jack."

"Eh. What can I say? You have a very loud voice. If you whis-"

"Why are we talking about this anyways?"

"I don't know really, but we are."

"Ugh, I gotta go to work, talk to yah later Jake."

"You too Frank."

I end the chat making the holographic image of Frank disappear and opens another website.

Frank, such a boring name. 'Oh no, here comes Frank'. Well I guess it wasn't his choice.

I look around the room, at the computer that has a keyboard that really isn't there and a floating, holographic screen. At the bed that makes the blankets automatically, dangerous actually, I got my leg caught in it once.

And a few other things around the room like the picture of the Aurora, leaving Earth 2.0. If you don't know what that is, it's basically Earth but two times bigger, we had to leave since the moon left the gravitational pull of Earth and crashed into Mars.

I read about that in history books often.

There was a lot of interesting things in history, like who made the first flying car. Who made the hovering city, and stuff like that.

We've been on this space 'vacation' since I was born, but really the Aurora has been flying in space for thirty years.

I'm twenty-six by the way so it started four years before I was born, if you can't do basic math that is.

And today we will finally make it to the planet we were floating to this whole time.

I'm ready for it I guess, trained in case there's a cave in the mines, and what to do if your oxygen runs out when your not close to base, that one is easy. Die, lucky if you don't.

I look out the fake window, since I'm in the middle of the ship. I couldn't see the planet that we were going to but I could see a passing water planet, I couldn't see any land at all.

Curios, I boot up my computer and look at the ships survey of nearby planets. There wasn't really any information about it other than it had little to no land and that it had a livable climate and heat, and has enough oxygen to support the human body.

"Huh." I whisper to myself as I look out the window again. This time noticing something coming from the planet, it was like a jet stream, but way bigger. I bite my lip and zoom in on it. It was moving so fast I couldn't get a good look at it, even if object farther away move slower than close.

I take a quick measurement on the interface and it said it was going a mile per second.

"Jeez. Your a quick one Arn't yah?" I zoom out and it made a curve. First off it was going to miss the ship now it curved towards the Aurora with a sudden burst of speed. Then I decided It was going to hit.

I look around the room for a moment confused to what to do. "Stay calm," I told myself, "Only take things you need."

Then suddenly there was a red light blaring and a voice on the intercom, "This I not a drill, I repeat-"

I run for the door grabbing my phone but I tripped over a history book making my phone flying to the wall. "Shit!" I yell scrambling up. Out of the confusion I grab my backpack in a mid-run to the door and run out.

"Where are the escape pods?" I say to myself flying around corners to get to the general area. People just started to come out of their rooms rubbing their eyes tiredly but at the same time looking around frantically. I'm glad I'm a night person.

I slid around the corner to reveal a huge door opening up while a crowd hurriedly formed a crowd around it.

"BBWWOOOOOOOOOMM!" I Heard at the other side of the ship. The Aurora shuddering and trembling to the hit the mighty ship took.

I heard a couple screams as the ship tilted one way while the gravity stayed the same. Making men and women fall over in the panic. I held on to a pole as the ship's gravity temporarily turned off.

A moment later the ship's gravity turned on and where the actual floor was, and the people who weren't lucky enough to grab on to something slammed to the ground.

I stumbled to the now open door while people were dazed and some looked around, dazed. I can feel heat as the heat from the explosion made it to where I was, it wasn't burning hot, but I could've done without it.

"BBWOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMBOOOFFFMMMNN" I hear another explosion as I run in the hallway.

The Aurora shuddered and tilted. I felt a pull as air from the ship was vacuumed out into space a far ways away. I fell hard on my shoulder and bounced in the air as the gravity turned off again. I floated past the first and second escape pods when the gravity turns back on.

I managed to land on my feet and roll past the third. I heard a scream as I jumped up and quickly secured my backpack on me. I stumble to the fourth life pod but I get shoved back by two people who jump in.

I growl and run to the fifth, I stumble and jump in. I slide on the ladder and throw my backpack off and throw myself in the seat. I hit the launch button without waiting for someone else to get in. I fire out of the Aurora, reaching speeds I've never gone before.

I look up through the hatch, at the top, at the Aurora, to see a huge explosion, crippling the ship. I look back down, breathing heavily. "I made it. Jeez."

Then suddenly sparks fly out of the ceiling and the fire extinguisher falls out of it's holder.

I start to panic even more when a penal flys of the wall and hits the ceiling then the wall and lands on the floor, I watch it as it flys back up to the wall. Then at me.

 **Yeah! Finished.**

 **This is ZachAttack11, signing off!**


End file.
